


To you, who never received this letter

by bluekidneys



Category: Naruto
Genre: End of legendary sannin, Jiraiya begins to write, Jiraiya's pain, Letters, M/M, Multi, Pain, Sannin age, Short Chapter, Treason, after war, jiraoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekidneys/pseuds/bluekidneys
Summary: The sannin era ended, an era of hypocrisy by a nickname that would never keep a team together with different goals.Jiraiya is alone, so writing letters that will never reach their intended recipient is the best option.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	To you, who never received this letter

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how Jiraiya's pain could be convincing besides the words, as always, hope you liked:)

_[大蛇 丸]._

Jiraiya had faced Orochimaru in a brief discussion that did not change his goals at all. He was already being chased by the Hokage himself and some ANBU who had the clear intention of hunting him down as a treacherous snake. Now, without Danzo's protection, running was the only alternative if he wanted to keep his freedom out of everyone's reach.

That day, a Sannin corrupted the team's balance. Sarutobi seemed melancholic, a student he greatly appreciated had carried out the most terrible and cruel crimes he has ever had. Jiraiya simply disappeared into the village, his chest empty when he saw black hair, thinking back to the days when his friend was still walking among them like a respectable shinobi. The news of their flight dissipated like the incense of the most archaic temples; the whole town began a new contempt, justifiable when their own children had been victims of experiments that claimed their lives. Then judging his strange appearance became relevant again. Jiraiya still couldn't assimilate it, what caused that change?

He was devastated, he believed that expressing his feelings with words and symbols would work as the elixir of his apathy. So, picking up a feather dipped in black as the hair that reminded his of that figure, he started with the following:

_''Bastard ...''_

He could not continue, his fist refused to write. Crossing out the insult.

_"Orochimaru, who extinguished the will of the fire with which you grew up ..."._

It was better, less severe. He continued with regret.

_''I know that you were not the only one responsible for this crime, I know you; or so I thought ... "._

Danzo prevailed in his thoughts, but in what way would he have such unique cells at his fingertips? Jutsus to the past? There was no way, there was no justification. Only through the negligence of the council and Hokage himself, he knew it well, however, that longing would never return to Orochimaru with them.

_''Immortality is still a little difficult to understand, Orochimaru, and obsession and wit were your worst enemies, I know._

_Eternal youth is the vanity of reaching a limit that our spirit, the flame of fire, can turn into ashes. And you, you have refused to get to the dust underground.''_

Orochimaru always gave indications to persist in his learning on his hand stamps, they never gave it importance. Like a distant and impossible aspiration, all except Danzo; they ignored his potential.

_''We are all guilty, aspirations are purposes that can be fulfilled or not. Your ideals were amazing, we did not know that a simple headstone with engraved names would be the trigger to erase them and keep them by their side. Ashes, underground bodies, ashes that you wanted to rebuild by any means. At any cost._

_Snake skin, your most valuable amulet, the true symbol of your efforts in vain. Orochimaru, bastard, you took the will of the fire of others to stoke yours ...''_

The ink was still enough to write one more page; but not his will which wavered. Vulnerable, weak Jiraiya felt. The war was the crudest event he faced, riddled with death for the innocent and peace as a label of hypocrisy. Sannin, just a minor nickname, was now the only one.

Tsunade would not return, she needed to heal and he would not force her to return out of selfishness. The spilled blood wreaked havoc that he did not imagine, another will of the fire that was reduced to ashes. Can he also keep the flame?

The war raged, none of them was fine. For this reason, the Sannin left Konoha for different reasons but, in common, in search of themselves.

Sarutobi himself if he could, would leave Konoha. But looking for what? It would be a poor excuse to see your students distance in different directions without a compass, where the wind whispered to guide them; freedom, overcome trauma, seek the chosen one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all for this chapter, see you in the next and thanks for reading, coments are apreciated


End file.
